Tina Blake (Carrie 2002)
Tina Blake (Katharine Isabelle) is a minor villainess from the 2002 movie Carrie. She is a cruel bully who is best friends with the evil Chris Hargensen. At the start of the movie the girls are playing softball outside, with bullies Tina and Chris being particularly mean to Carrie. As the softball session ends, Tina hits Carrie on the head, and Chris tells her that she sucks. Inside the girl’s locker room afterwards, Tina notices Carrie going through her first period and freaking out about it. Rather than just ignoring it, she gleefully tells Chris and some of the other girls, who all run over to the scene and laugh and taunt Carrie about it. Carrie is then temporarily saved from the torment by the gym teacher, Miss Desjarden. On the way back to her locker in the hallway, Carrie finds it vandalised with someone writing “PLUG IT UP” on it. She goes to open it and a bunch of tampons fall out from it, which causes laughter from everyone in the hallway, including Tina and Chris, who seem to have been the ones responsible for the cruel prank. A couple of days later Miss Desjarden angrily bursts in to the girls’ locker room and condemns their bullying of Carrie, and the locker prank they committed. She tells them that they have an intense gym detention session with her for a week, and that anyone who doesn’t turn up will be banned from the upcoming prom. Chris gets herself banned from prom after refusing detention. Carrie is asked to the prom by Tommy Ross, who is doing so because his girlfriend Sue asked him to, feeling bad about the bullying Carrie went through and wanted Carrie to feel something positive. Tina finds out about this and can’t wait to tell Chris, who puts her devious mind to work and decides to come up with a plan to humiliate Carrie at the prom. Tina is involved with this evil plan, as she replaces the prom king and queen votes with fake ones that are rigged so that Carrie and Tommy end up winning. This is done so that when Carrie gets on stage to be crowned queen, Chris can pour a bucket of pig’s blood on top of her and humiliate her in front of everyone. At the prom, Carrie and Tommy get called up on to the stage as winners, thanks to Chris and Tina’s villainous scheming. Chris pulls on the rope which causes the bucket to drench Carrie with blood. The majority of the room is stunned into silence by what happens, except for evil Tina, who absolutely loves Carrie’s humiliation and laughs at her. The bucket then falls and cracks Tommy on the head and kills him, which Tina also finds hilarious. Carrie, enraged by her humiliation and the mocking afterwards, uses telekinesis to trap everyone remaining inside the school. She then manipulates things around her to strike, electrocute and burn everyone inside to death. During this scene, Tina hits people who get in her way as she tries to flee the dangerous situation. Carrie causes a basketball board to knock evil Tina to the ground, and then makes it land on top of her, crushing her, and killing her. Notes *The character of Tina Blake has appeared in other Carrie movies as well, with each portrayal having similarities, but also slight differences. She was portrayed by P. J. Soles in 1976 and Zoë Belkin in 2013. But in the 1976 movie, the character was called Norma Watson. *Katharine Isabelle has also played the evil Ava Wilson in Supernatural, ''Taurez in ''The Immortal, greedy femme fatale Liane Heatley in Motive, Mona in the 2002 film Spooky House, and Mary Mason in the 2012 horror film American Mary. Gallery Carrie 2002 01G Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.gif|Evil bully Tina hits Carrie on the head and Chris insults her Carrie 2002 02 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|Chris and Tina gleefully anticipate the results of their cruel locker prank... Carrie 2002 03G Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.gif|...and thoroughly enjoy it Carrie 2002 04 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|Chris with a look of hatred for Carrie, with Tina beside her Carrie 2002 06 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|Tina shows Chris the options for prom king and queen, and a devious plan forms Carrie 2002 10 Tina Blake.jpg|Tina enjoys Carrie's humiliation at the prom, as well as the bucket cracking Tommy's head Carrie 2002 12G Tina Blake.gif|The evil Tina meets her end as she tries to escape Category:2000s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Evil Laugh Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Minion Category:Sadist Category:Schoolgirl Category:Wetlook Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Body Crushed Category:Demise: Telekinesis Category:Fate: Deceased